


The Only Jedi

by yomamasd



Series: Force Works In Mysterious Ways [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, HA I'm BACK, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part Two: Last Standing Jedi, Reader is a badass who fears nothing now, Rimming, Rough Sex, So much smut, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, consensual this time tho, deepthroats, featuring Kylo's daughter, force orgasms, geting dirty with nature, inappropraite use of lightsabers, lactication kink, like really, lot of hate sex, so much anal, touchy feels, upside down sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: When you found your Master after ten years of dire search, nothing was ever the same.He was a changed man, you were a changed woman - but the truth you were faced with changed everything for you. You sought to complete a training in balance as you faced the changes of the Force... and an eerie introduction to motherhood.You were still a part of the Resistance, but you haven't seen him in over eight months...But the Force works in mysterious ways, and Kylo Ren's path crosses with yours once againYet the situation this time is so much more complicated than ever(changed the story line because the trailer for the Last Jedi FUCKED.ME.UP)





	1. Chapter 1

You bit on your nails viciously, covering your hood to protecting yourself from the harsh rain. You have been surveilling the Master of Knights of Ren for almost two months now – the main Master, not Kylo Ren. You huddled yourself closer, watching him. You have become unconditionally good at blocking your force presence, hence allowing you to tail _the_ most dangerous man in the galaxy for such a long time.

You have come to realize many things since your time in the Resistance… now almost a year. Kylo Ren was a puppet, General Hux was a puppet… Snoke was just aimed to rule the galaxy. But then there was this man -  the real mystery. You discovered who he was and his past; he was a force-sensitive child found by a survivor during the Empire Era. He was trained – he fought alongside the Rebellion then. Now he’s _this_.

Taking a deep breath, you took out dim hologram of your daughter cooing in your arms. You tucked in your lips and smiled. Just a few more days and you’ll be able to go back to her. She’s the only reason why your sanity is still intact – she is your everything. She is your path to the Light.

You shoved the hologram back in your pocket, moving closer to the edge of the slippery edge of the hill to get a better view. You devoted most of your time to hunt an understand the Knights of Ren, since it did seem like a fitting job for you as a trained Jedi. There were eight of them – no more, no less. And there were two Masters – Kylo Ren, and this mystery… who used to be named Ezra.

Your gaze shot up when you saw a very familiar cruiser land, making your blood run cold. You have tried very best to stay as much away from him as possible – and you succeeded until today. Biting your lip, you huddled your body closer, closing in on the sleek Command Shuttle make it’s slow descend onto the rainy terrain. The ramp slowly opened, making your heart leap out of your throat.

He was the first one to come out, his lightsaber placed on his belt – the same manly strides emitting power. He was followed by six others with similar attires, but each with different weapons, some carrying lightsabers, others carrying staffs. The Masters faced each other, engaging in some heated conversation. The rain only seemed to fall harder, making it impossible to hear anything. You tried to amplify the listening bugs, but nothing worked.

“Fuck me.” You murmured under your breath. Exhaling deeply, you looked down and closed your eyes, using the Force to block out all other noises. The sounds became more concrete, coherent and clear.

“What are you implying?” A similar voice, muffled through his helmet ran out, his voice tight and rigid. You tried to swallow the lump on your throat, but nothing seemed to work at this case.

“I’m not implying anything, _Kylo_.” The other Master spat, his voice laced with disdain. You could sense the heavy tension that lingered in the air, making your palms sweat despite the chilly winds and raindrops.

“This goes against the Supreme Leader’s wishes!” Kylo shot back, his voice growing louder and louder. “This is treason!”

“I’m giving you a simple choice – him or us?” the other demanded, extending out his arm. Kylo took a step back, his mask descending upon the hand. You could sense his anticipation clearly, making you wrap your hand around the lightsaber, your senses alert.

Within split seconds, you saw Kylo’s hand fly to his lightsaber, making you Force-jump right in between the Knight who was about to strike him down, blocking him. Your soft green and purple blades blazed against the contrasting array of reds around you.

You didn’t acknowledge him, just continued to focus on your task. You force pushed two knights in the corner, ducking and block one with one saber while striking one through the heart. These knights were no challenge to you now, because you finally realized that the weak choose the Dark Side.

“Are you just planning on standing there?” You shouted over your shoulder, motioning towards his shuttle. You could sense his shock, making him freeze on spot even though he was still fighting the other master. Shaking your head, you ran towards the shuttle, knowing he was following you as well.

You blindly used your blade to block the attacks from behind, making it into the bridge and shutting the ramp.

You knew he made it inside, but you didn’t wait. You ran to the control room and launched his ship in the air, taking a sharp turn up to avoid any tails. You turned and pointed your lightsaber at him, the same way he did his. You could visibly see his hands shake, but yours remained still.

Even through motherhood, you have trained long and hard for this. You reached for your hood and pulled it down revealing your face. Surprising he did the same, taking his one free hand and pulling his helmet off. Despite your calm demeanor, your heart dropped to your stomach – the face that ruined your whole life and just jeopardized your mission. The only thing that was different about him was the scar – the scar you gave him.

Neither let down your guard, but you were the first to speak. “Feels like a bitch to be betrayed, doesn’t it?” you asked, your voice calm and strong. His thick pink lips quivered, dark eyes narrowing.

He turned his lightsaber off, tucking it in his belt. You backed against the wall, still holding your lightsaber. His gloved hand reached out just to touch your face – a simple act that you mistakenly gave into… the same soothing touches he managed to woo you with.

Without warning, his hand curled around your neck hard, choking you of any air. His eyes blazed with anger, his face turned into a carnal snare. “What are _you_ doing here?”

You coughed, trying to breathe through your chokehold. “T-trying to r-rescue yo-you for a cha-ange.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in deeper shit, with Kylo Ren stuck to your ass this time.

Kylo get the grip on you go, his thick lips upturned into a snarl, much like your daughter did right before throwing a tantrum. Crooking your eyebrows together, you watched the pathetic man-child ignited his blazing lightsaber, beginning to slash through his own ship. Rolling your eyes, you walked past him, preparing the escape pod.

“It’s your own ship stupid.” You commented over your shoulder, checking to see if he has noticed anything off. “Unless you want me to take it and jettison you into the unknown.” With that he turned around, gathering a fistful of your hair and pulling on it harshly.

Without saying a word, you winced, pursing your lips tight. “Became quite the feisty one, didn’t you?” he asked, eyes burning with fury. Without saying anything, you used the Force to flick your grip off him, throwing him off across the ship.

“And you’re still the drama queen.” You commented, eyes drooping with false sense of boredom. “I have things to do, if you please. Consider this a one-time favor.”

“You’ve become more patient.” He commented, his own patience, like always, wearing thin. “And powerful.” You stopped in your tracks and whipped your head around.

“And your training was going prodigiously, I imagine.” You smirked, now becoming desperate enough to slice him down and run, but you couldn’t do that, not just yet. As professional as you seemed, your heart was ripping up on itself, making it intolerable to be around him any longer. It was simply too much.

“I need to see her!” he shouted, making your heart leap. Finally, the elephant in the room was addressed, something you’ve been dreading since you saw him again. Taking a deep breath, you twitched your fingers, looking sideways.

“Who the fuck are you talking about?” You asked, your heart beating violently. You closed your hand to a fist, watching your knuckles turn pale.

“You know who.” He glared at you, igniting his lightsaber again. “You are going to take me to my daughter.” You shook your head, taking out your own lightsabers, ready to stand your ground.

“What daughter Kylo?” you laughed, slowly watching the green and purple lights ignite. “You are simply the sperm donor.”

“You fucking bitch!” he screamed, shooting a streak of lightning. You moved out of the way and blocked it using your shorter lightsaber, struggling to hold on.

“Oh, I see you learned a new trick.” You teased, sweat pouring down your forehead. You moved to the side as sparks began to flow in the control panels. Kylo stopped and looked back, watching the controls burst into flames. You looked out the door, knowing this was your perfect time to escape. You tiptoed your way towards the escape pod when Kylo used to Force to shut the door, blocking you inside in a crashing ship, with him. 

“Like I said, you aren’t going anywhere.” He said calmly, taking a seat and beginning to fiddle with the controls.

“So what you want to me die with you?” you asked, voice beginning to reflect your panicked state. You have improved, but you were never good with ships, especially when it was about to scatter into a million pieces with you still in it.

“I know how to fly, unlike you.” He said, his voice possibly at his calmest state. You looked back at the sealed gate, with your only chance of escaping slipping away from you. “Might want to strap onto something though, wouldn’t want the mother of my child to break all her precious bones.”

You sighed, taking a seat and pulling the seatbelts on. “Fuck you jackshit.” You murmured, entailing a strange smile from him. Kylo pulled on the handles as firmly as he could, trying to keep it steady. You watched as the wings ignited in fire, blazing in the black horizon as you began to crash down on a planet. 

“You can’t possibly land this!” You shouted over the alarms, only to be ignored. “There is a perfectly good escape pod below.” 

“So you can manage to push me off to space an escape?” Kylo shouted back, pulling up as the cruiser entered the planet’s atmosphere. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“So you might as well crash!” you screamed, your nails digging into the hard surface of the chrome handles. “What, did Snoke cut off parts of your brain during this _training_?”

“Shut the fuck up and let me concentrate!” He gritted his teeth, trying to steady the heavy ship. There was no way you’d make it alive – Kylo fucking Ren was as insane as ever. You squeezed your eyes shut, placing a palm on your heart to concentrate on the Force.

“I’m sorry baby.” You whispered, feeling a few drops of tears roll down your cheek. You felt a loud bang as you jumped up from the seat, hitting your head in the font panel and blacking out, descending into a pit of darkness.

* * *

 

You slowly fluttered your eyes open, groaning as you saw a dim fire in the distance. You were somewhere dark, and cold. Shivering, you pulled yourself up, trying to focus and see where you were. You survived the ordeal after all, begging the question of where the fuck you were now.

You realized you were inside a cave, a gave glimmering with multicolored stones. Your eyes grew wide, knowing what these stones were.

“Praise the Force, these are- 

“Kyber Crystals.” A deep baritone voice echoed behind you, making your gaze shift to a tall figure huddled near the fire. “I have no idea where we are by the way, and this planet looks inhabitant.” His back was still to you, his legs crossed and back straight.

You pulled yourself and sat down, rubbing your forehead where you hit your head. “Wow, the advocate for good news, this one.” You mumbled, trying to stand up.

“I have activated a homing beacon for the First Order to come retrieve us, but I know it may take some time for them to find the signal. We entered Wild Space when the cruiser began to crash.” He informed. He seemed to be meditating, filling you with annoyance.

“Marvelous.” You groaned. “And there is no _us_. You’re going back alone.”

“And how do you plan on getting off this rock afterwards.” He asked, now turning around. His thick coarse robe was gone, and you realized he had put it around you while you were passed out cold – a futile gesture of kindness. Huddling the robe closer to you, mainly because you were cold, you crossed your arms tightly around your chest.

“I have my ways.” You replied, narrowing your eyes.

“You just assumed I would let you go?” Kylo asked, running his hands through his hair. “Do you not remember who I am?”

You pursed your lips into a thin line, taking a step back. “Unfortunately yes.” You looked down, trying to gulp down all the heinous memories associate with that monster in front of you. Biting your bottom lip, you tried to change the subject.

“Why are we inside a cave?” You asked, arching your eyebrows. “If we are going to be here for a while, then we need to go out and hunt for food.”

“Can’t.” he said plainly, holding out his hand. You moved closer to examine what he was showing you. Narrowing your eyes, you noticed a deep bite-mark on his arm, splattered with dried blood. The wound seemed to be healing, also seemed a few days old.

“How long have I been unconscious?” You asked.

“A day.” He answered, wrapping his wound back with a makeshift bandage. “This is a very hostile planet, explaining why it’s inhabitant.”

“What creature bit you then?” you asked, not showing any concern, because you had none.

“Seemed like a Gundark, but was faster and smaller.” He said. You walked a few steps, trying to device your own plan of surviving. You could feel the hostile creature’s Force energy buzzing around you, hunting for you. You poked your eye through the small opening leading outside, showing you the terrain of the troublesome world you landed in.

“Anything edible?” You asked. “These creatures must hunt something in order to survive.”

“Haven’t been able to go out yet.” He said. “I managed to salvage emergency rations from my ship.” 

“How much do we have left?” you asked, looking over your shoulder. When the fuck did he move behind you, making an eerie shiver run down your spine.

“Two days worth.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Lucky for you, I know how to hunt and live like a savage in the wild.” You commented, watching him roll his eyes. “Have ten years of experience thanks to you.”

“Then consider this an act of kindness.” He said, taking a seat again. “Free lessons of surviving in the wild.” You curled your fists tightly, heart beating rapid.

“Fucking bastard.” You snarled, watching him close his eyes and resume into his original position of meditation. You slammed the smooth wall of the cave with your fist, letting out your frustration.

You couldn’t believe you were fighting to survive… with _him_ as your only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so sorry for the delay, I literally have no time in life anymore.   
> So much to do so little time... Like i can't. But i still managed to sneak in some time today and write.  
> Here you go, don't worry, the sex will come soon, now that they are stranded together (like duh)  
> Leave comments, thoughts, suggestions, or memes... what ever you wish to leave and help me continue writing  
> Until next time (whenever the fuck that is) <3


	3. Chapter 3

You sat by the fire, watching the prickles of flame slowly die. To have been mediating all day… after all there is a limit. Unfortunately, even mediation didn’t take you away from the harsh reality. You let out a vexed breath, blowing a strand of hair from your eyes.

“What happened to all the words of wisdom and attempts to survive?” A deep voice echoed behind you, making you roll your eyes. You turned around, watching as Ren peeked through the small opening outside the cave, observing carefully.

“Did Snoke ever teach you of patience?” You sneered, throwing a small pebble into the fading fire. “Force is constantly working in mysterious ways, and a solution always presents itself.” You said, going back to staring into the fire. 

“You are full of bantha-shit.” Kylo said, going back to watching outside. “I don’t have time for you, it clear outside.” He said, gathering his belongings and hastily putting on her rode. You closed your eyes, wincing. This guy was almost unbearable, in every possible way. You could still the disturbed presence outside, waiting for their prey to come out, clearly Ren knew the same. 

“Whatever, but don’t expect my help when the pounce at you in a surprise attack!” you mocked, reaching under your hood to squeezed your aching breasts. The pain was unbearable but no one could ever tell from your facial expression. Whenever Ren wasn’t around, you’d sneak and pump your milk; but he hasn’t left two whole days and you’re left here dying.

Sweat beaded on your forehead. You were just counting seconds for him to leave, she turned around, watching him murmur to himself and walk out of the cave. You breathed out in relief, panting and having the uncontrollable need to scream.

“Fuck this…” you mumbled, pulling out your throbbing breasts. “I should be feeding this to my child.” You bit on your tongue when you pressed your fingers around your sensitive skin, searing your nerves with pain. You stopped, feeling a ripple in the Force. Turning around, you know what was happened.

You tucked your exposed breasts inside your shirt again, mumbling a line of swears under your breath and reaching for your lightsabers. “I fucking told you they were out here!” You shouted, watching Kylo struggle to keep fighting against four Gundark-like animals. Props to him for still being alive, these beasts were twice the size and much faster than Gundarks were. 

Trying to swallow the pain you were already in, you ignited the lightsabers and sliced one of their tails, ears splitting as the beast screamed. It turned to attack you, but you jumped using the Force and landed on its head, penetrating both your lightsabers clean on its head.

You turned to see only two remaining, with one coming straight for you. You really didn’t have time for bullshit, so your used the Force to throw both your lightsabers and pierce its eyes, watching the beast fall, the ground quaking beneath its monumental body.

You squeezed your eyes shut, pain searing through your chest. Tightening your lips, you frowned, wanting to make sure your pain wasn’t radiating in the Force. You wanted nothing more desperately then to get rid of your milk… better if, you wanted nothing more than to go back home to your eight-month-old.

“Are you hurt?” a baritone voice pulled you out of your melancholy thoughts. You rolled your eyes, body beading with precipitation.

“Why, do you care?” you asked dryly, trying your best to keep your expression neutral. Before he could shout another salacious insult, the ground beneath your feet began quaking, rapidly. You looked him, both nodding and preparing to jump to solid ground before the earthquake sucked you in. Unfortunately, before both of you could jump, you both fell in.

* * *

 

You woke up, only to be greeted with the pain you were left with. So you weren’t dead after all… and unfortunately neither was he. You squeezed you lids shut, wincing as the pain became worse than possible. If the fall didn’t kill you, this certainly will. Tucking your thick lips out, you let out a low howl, hot tears rolling down your eyes.

You never stayed away for these long periods of time. Everyone back home probably thought you were already dead – hopefully they had more faith on you than that. But nothing matters compared to why you needed to go back home. You were a mother. 

“You didn’t break anything.” He called out robotically above you, low light making his brown eyes pierce harshly. You crooked your eyebrows, trying to gain the strength to slap him as hard as you possibly could. You balled your fists, taking a few deep breathes. “Then why are you in such pain.”

“Fuck… off…” you whaled, pushing him out of your way and pulling your body up. “I have other things that can… cause me-me pain.”

“Like what?” He asked, like a curious child would an adult, constantly getting under their skin about everything. You turned around and glared at him, struggling to stand up.

“Why do I have to explain anything… to you?” you commented, turning your back. “Now would you mind kindly staying away from me for a while. I need to do something.”

“Something more important than getting out?” he asked humoredly. The man just pushed your last button, forgetting the pain you were in momentarily, you turned around and shoved him, making him stumble back. Ren didn’t seem surprised – he wanted you to act out. This was something he would do… and you should’ve known. There is no one better at manipulating you than he is. 

“You think I don’t want to go back home?” You screamed, tears rolling down your eyes. “I have everything out there, what the fuck do you have? A futile position in this dictatorship? A false sense of fear and control? You have nothing!”

“Shut the fuck up!” He shouted back.

“Oh, did I hurt your feelings?” You scoffed, squeezing your chest tightly. “Like you didn’t know what I had to say before you pissed me off?”

“You have done nothing but be a bitch about this whole thing.” He shouted. “I have been the only one looking for food and salvaging parts from the wrecking to make a beacon. You have been literally just sitting on your ass!”

“I have been looking for an alternate route of escape.” You chewed out. “I already told you, once your rescue comes, we part ways.”

“And I already told you, that’s not going to happen.” He said rigidly, his gloved fists balled tightly.

“Oh really? And what are you going to do? Rape me and impregnate me again?” She shouted. “Keep me as a trophy of in your sex toy shelf?”

“You are a Jedi… and you just expect me to let you lose.” He threw his arms up in the air. “Why the fuck would I exactly do that?” 

“Because I have a child!” You shouted at the top of your lungs. “And if it means anything… just remember, she’s half yours too…” you murmured, wiping your eyes. “Who the fuck am I talking to, the guy who killed his own father to achieve eternal glory?" 

“You don’t know me-“ he whispered, his tone unnaturally soft. You looked up, your throat clogging. You held your breath, the air becoming thick and musk, moisture choking you. The daunting reality hit you – he was the father of your child. Of course, the bitter reality was already there… but you never stopped to consider and think the way he does.

“Oh, I know you better than you know yourself.” you said, trying to soften your voice. “What difference does it make-“ you squeezed your eyes shut, the drumming pain came back in full, making you grit your teeth hard and crash against your jaw.

“I need you alive to get out of here, so what’s the matter?” he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

“Like I-I said… this is nothing you can help with.” You choked out, shoving him away from your reach. “Now, if… if you _do_ really care- move somewhere you can’t see me.” You gulped, your throat sore and dry.

“You’re breastfeeding.” It was a simple comment, but made a chill run down your spine. You gulped again, trying to moisten your throat.

“Well… yes… so?” you mumbled, your head slick with sweat. Your heart beat uncontrollably against your fragile ribcage, adding to the sore discomfort in your breasts. “Now go away-“

“Let me help, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He commented casually, making the hair in the back of your neck prick. You turned to face him, his eye cold and unmoving, like it usually is when he starts playing his games with you. You widened your eyes in alarm, arms shaky.

“Don’t start with me, you abominable prick.” You whispered, throat painfully sore. “This isn’t a two-person job.”

“I can see how much you’ve swelled. I know it’ll hurt a lot and you’ll just hesitate-“

“Shut the fuck up and leave.” You whined. “This isn’t even up for debate.” He tightened his jaws, marching up and cornering you against the cool, coarse wall of the cave. Your left your shirt cling to your body, sweat pouring down your neck and forehead.

“Up there is a homing beacon which I made from salvaged parts of my ship. Which you _crashed_.” He said tightly. At this point you were painting, your head lightening. “I need your help to get that, and I need you on your feet as soon as possible. Now stop being a pain and-“ he stopped and grasped the hem of your shirt, pulling it up to expose your engorged breasts.

You gasped, trying to pull the shirt down. At this point, you honestly didn’t even care. Even though it was hard to admit, you were scared how painful pumping was going to be now. Giving up, you pulled your shirt up, your nipples and veins throbbing. The sight of your painful breasts brought tears to your eyes again.

“Fuck!” you screamed at the top of your lungs when you felt a harsh pinch on your left nipple, shooting a stream of breastmilk. Tears rolled down your eyes, your breathing heavy. You shook from the after effect, but you could feel your chest lighten, the pain slowly fade away. You closed your eyes and pulled your shirt down, squeezing your chest tightly.

“Why didn’t you pump?” he said, making you look up to see his dark robes covered in your viscous white breastmilk. Your skin flushed, cheeks burning with embarrassment. You diverted your gaze, looking down.

“Because you wouldn’t leave.” You argued. “I couldn’t just pop it out and pump.”

“So you had to wait until you couldn’t do it yourself and you’d need my help.” He said, a humored smirk cornering on his mouth. Your eyes shot up, your jaws slacked in shock.

“I-I didn’t need your help.” You shot back. “You did this without my consent, like you always do with everything.”

“Can you stop being so bitter and just thank me?” he said rigidly, making you roll your eyes in frustration.

“Like you’ve thanked me from saving your life, from your own men?” you said.

“I didn’t need your help.” He said, his full lips tucking into a frown.

“Yes, because you had everything in control.” You commented, your voice dripping with sarcasm. He winced, balling his fists and creasing his eyebrows. After a long pause, he looked up, his brown eyes appearing sparkling black under this strange array of crystallized lights.

“Fine. Thank you.” He chewed out, making you smile instantly. You wiped the smirk off your face instantly, hoping he didn’t see it. Clearing your throat, you pulled your cloak around you, covering yourself.

“Thank you as well.” You said, nodding your head. You frowned deeply, looking around your surroundings. After the pain went away, your senses were finally lucid again. You looked up in awe, watching the multi-colored crystals ignited against the dark rocks of the cave.

“More kyber crystals.” He said, his voice monotone again. “Do you have any idea how valuable this planet is?”

“You don’t need to tell me Kylo, I’m a Force user.” You said defensively. “Shame when the First Order comes, they are just going to use all this to create another weapon of mass destruction.”

“I’m glad you can finally see ambition.” He said.

“You shouldn’t be – I’m your biggest enemy.” You said. “And when you do, we’ll take it down again, just like we did the last time.”

He smiled, ducking his head and shaking his disheveled raven hair. You frowned, hoping this would anger him, but didn’t. His expression alarmed you. “Honey, destroying the Starkiller base barely scratched the surface.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT, I KNOW I SUCK.  
> i've been very very busy, and i thought i'd write for spring break, but i went to cancun and san diego so that didn't happen - and then i remembered everything was due for me last week, and i procrastinated until the last mintue only to be sleep deprived and exhausted.   
> thankfully i finally have the time, and hopefully can catch up to my shit rn.   
> keep sending those comments guys you are my fuel.  
> SMUT will come soon i promise, and until next time <3


	4. Chapter 4

You walk closely behind him, you face hidden underneath your hood. You could still feel your cheeks burning – but were you blushing with shame… or flattery. No, this was something you wished not to think about again. Just because man touched your over-sensitive breasts; but he wasn’t _any man_ … he was the reason for your ultimate destruction and everyone else you knew.

You sucked in your breath, rapidly blinking your eyes. You balled and unballed your fists nervously, watching him collect scraps of machinery from the ground. The smooth waves of his hair were curled more than usual due to the humidity. You pressed your lips into a thin line and watched him – why couldn’t the heinous monster that resided in him have reflected on his looks… would have made matters much easier.

“Stop thinking so much, it’s distracting.” He mumbled, followed by a small groan as he collected more. This situation you were in now reminded you a lot of the petty missions you were given as apprentices back in the Academy. Everyone would always complain. You frowned, leaning your back against a tree.

“I’m sorry to have graced you with my presence, but this brain isn’t shutting down anytime soon.” You said casually.

“Then why don’t you use that for something useful.” Kylo said, now his voice beginning to hedge annoyance. You were forced to roll your eyes at the back of your head.

“I already have my mode of escape in position, doesn’t mean you’re a part of it.” You forced a smile, gritting your teeth. Patience was meant to be virtue… but you really didn’t want to reach a point where you could gauge his eyeballs out with your thumbs.

“Fascinating.” He murmured, his eyes bored. “They don’t seem to come near us.” 

“That’s because they are scared.” You chided in, throwing a pebble in the ground. “But they are still going to want to eat us when we sleep. You bent down closer to one of the slain beasts and pulled out your lightsaber, using it to cut out a chunk of meat from its shoulder. “Tit for tat though…”

“There is a cave with fresh water source approximately thirty degrees North.” Kylo informed, his fingers pointed to the direction. You looked up, your lips parted in disbelief.

“And you’re telling me this now?” You asked, having the sudden urge to stab him. “We ran out of water days ago!”

“Didn’t know they would behave this way…” he answered casually, only making you lose your shit more. What an infuriating asshole… utter asshole. You balled your fists tightly, grinding your jaw hard against each other. 

“You’re a professional prick.” You chewed out, feeling your cheeks heat.

“And you’re a professional bitch.” He mumbled, his broad back turned to you. You closed you lids tight, blowing hot air through your nose. How much would it really take for you to snap his neck? Ren was currently coming dangerously close.

“Deplorable.” You grimaced, walking past him. “How about we part ways now! It will spare me some sanity!” you screamed, storming down the grass. You were frozen in place, muscles stiff. You immediately knew what was happening, only swelling your boiling anger. You remained calm, knowing there wasn’t anything you could do until he unfroze you. 

You rolled your eyes, watching him circle you, dark eyes narrowed in concentration. Your breathing hitched, bodying aching to act out violently. “Did I not make myself clear earlier? You aren’t going anywhere.”

He waved his hand, making your body collapse and gasp for air. Your skin burned in fury – gaining your strength, you moved up and landed the hardest punch on his nose, watching droplets of blood roll down his pale skin. Before you could reach for your lightsaber, his hand flew out and grasped your neck, pushing you against the nearest tree trunk. His face snarled, now genuinely angry.

You winched, slacking your jaw open and gasping for air. “I took a vow when I entered the Knights of Ren, and that is to see the destruction of the Jedi Order and the death of Luke Skywalker – you are my only key to completing my vow… and I _will_ succeed.”

Tears prickled the corner of your eyes, trying your best to speak. Your heart hammered hard against your chest – what more could he want from you, after he has taken everything? He finally let you, making you reach for your sore neck, slowly massaging. “Then you already succeeded… The Jedi Order no longer exists; you stupid shit.”

You pushed him away, watching him tilt his head in confusion. You gulped, really not wanting to give him the satisfaction. You formed your lips into a thin line, breathing in through your nose – “You want another scar on your face? Or would you rather be put out of your miserable existence?”

“What do you mean, the Jedi Order is over?” He asked, coming dangerously close to you. You pushed your back against the tree, glaring up at him. You were really beginning to regret the massive slip. You frowned, your hand slowly crawling towards your lightsaber.

“Fuck off.” You gritted through your teeth. Once again, he pushed you back against the scraped barks of the tree trunk, your skin bruising. He held onto your neck, trying to unsuccessfully dig through your memory.

You looked up, blocking him with everything you had, posing his attempts as futile. He stopped prying through your memories, making you breathe hard. You felt something soft against your burning skin, making a shiver run down your spine.

“Tell me.” He whispered, his voice rich and dark. Despite his hold on your neck, your breathing hitched, tightening the grip on your thighs. You gulped nervously, utterly disappointed he still used his sexual appeal to win over you. You looked at his eyes, watching the dark colors swirl.

“No.” You moaned, breathing becoming shallower.

“I know how to make you talk – and I can sense you’re already going to make this easier for me.” You parted your lips, his plump lips grazing against your sensitive skin. You squeezed your eyes close, trying to ignore the stirring sensations in between your legs.

“You will tell me what I need to know.” He said against your skin, his voice predatory. Another wave of arousal washed over you. Your body shook underneath his, and you realized how truly small you were compared to him – not that size ever mattered to you. You could kill him with ease if you wished. You knew how he fought, and you knew his weaknesses

Unfortunately, he knew yours too. You strained a moan in your throat as your shirt grazed up your belly, exposing your sweating skin to the cool air. “I-“ you managed to say, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

“I what?” he asked, easily hoisting your body up by your waist. You lost your train of thought, suddenly feeling intoxicated. You closed your eyes, completely losing yourself in euphoria.

“Fuck you-“ you breathed out, tilting your head back. You haven’t been touched this way since – well since he touched you. You gulped, his gloved fingers cool against your exposed skin, slowly making its way down to the hem of your leggings.

“There’s no point fighting me now.” He murmured, fingers slowing digging its way to your clenching cunt. his lips washed over yours, bruising you with a violent kiss. You moaned against his attacked, not making any attempt to push him away.

“And, you’re already wet.” He said, parting your pussy lips. You writhed under his body, completely trapped and vulnerable. “You haven’t been touched since-  and you’re so deprived.”

“I hate you-“ you managed to fend off, your voice weak. A shameless moan escaped your lips, his fingers momentarily grazing over your swollen clit. You snapped your eyes open, realizing how truly deprived you were.

The corner of his lips tugged to a smile, undeniably satisfied with your vulnerability. Three fingers firmly pressed against your throbbing clit, making slack your jaw open. You squeezed your eyes, finding your hips desperately grind against his fingers, yet you needed more. His fingers moved harshly against your clit, just the way you liked it. You whined, needed so much more, but he wasn’t going to give it to you – not yet.

With one swift motion, you found the front of your body be pressed against the tree, his had still teasing your clit. If only he would put his fingers inside, making you wiggle for more friction. “Look at this – so desperate.” His lips were now against your neck, teeth grazing above your throbbing pulse. You moaned, pushing your ass against his erection.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked, rolling your clit against his thumb and forefinger. You looked behind your back, not giving any response. The fact you were riding his fingers was enough of a suggestion unfortunately. Using one free hand, he pulled your shirt up, exposing your erect breasts.

You released a high-pitched whine when he tugged at your nipple, heightening your arousal much, much more. You were shaking in desperation for release, biting down hard on your tongue. You needed something inside, bad.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you wiggled your hand, reaching for his hard dick and squeezing it. With a loud groan, Kylo bit down on your hear, digging three fingers inside your flooded opening. You gasped, feeling satisfied and full. In response, you rubbed his dick harder through his pants, making him fuck you up against your g-spot rapidly.

This felt so-so good… you completely forgot how good this actually felt. The sound of leather slurping against your wet walls, juices slurping everywhere was overwhelming. Your nails scraped against the chapped surface of the tree, leaving splinters under your nail. You swayed against his finger, bouncing your ass on his hand.

With a grunt, he quickened his pace, painfully tugging at your nipples. You jaw slacked open as you screamed, your legs shaking violently. Your weak knees let you, making your body crash against his arms.

You opened your eyes, properly breathing again. Your body was drenched in sweat, his fingers still deep inside you, slowly pulling out and rubbing against your over-sensitive clit. Regaining your strength, you used your free hand and pushed him away from your body, pulling your shirt down.

With a wicked smile on his face, he popped his drenched fingers with your cum and pussy juices in his mouth, making the lewdest noise and slowly sucking them off. “Well… looks like being stranded isn’t half bad.”

“I’m not going to tell you shit.” You shot back, still out of breath.

“I know, you’re not going to tell me now.” He said, his tongue still scraping the remainder of your juices off his glove. “You’re going to tell me soon though.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyaaa  
> Wow, hella short, i know - but i started! i started writing the sequel <3  
> This story is gonna be kinky... but a lot less angst cuz reader is no longer into that weakass bullshit  
> thank you to everyone who vigoriously supported my last story, and I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking/expecting  
> So comment and kudos away! they make my path much more clear


End file.
